


chocolate.

by keyboardz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Haikyuu - Freeform, I just love ushisemi okay, M/M, Rarepair, Shiratorizawa, They need more love, UshiSemi, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Volleyball, Writing, ahaha, cri, eita semi - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i am crying, otp, please my babies a c k, rarepairs, semi eita - Freeform, so many hashtags, they’re really underrated, underrated, wakatoshi ushijima - Freeform, you should’ve come to shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardz/pseuds/keyboardz
Summary: ushisemi drabble;;an au in which semi eita indulges in some hot chocolate that his ‘friend’ ushijima wakatoshi whipped up for him.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Semi Eita
Kudos: 25





	chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> read end notes! ♡

it was too cold a day for semi eita to be roaming around his neighborhood, but he didn’t have much to do anyway. he huddled into his jet black colored hoodie, and quickly realized it wasn’t a great choice to be wearing such a thin garment, on a day that reached well below twenty degrees fahrenheit. he cursed at himself under his breath, wondering why he had done this to himself. the ash blonde haired boy shivered, a bit too much for his own good. his ears and nose were turning a strawberry red, and he started to sneeze, reaching over three sneezes every five minutes.

he’s had it with winter, and he hoped and wished that summer would come, and soon. he was better off handling ninety degrees in heat, than twenty degrees in the cold. he wanted to bathe in the cool water of the sea in hot weather, and enjoy some sweet tasting ice pops to level down the sun’s blaze. but here he was, out in the open and close to becoming an ice pop himself. it was so chilly, that he couldn’t even take out his phone to check the time. semi’s hands were hidden in his hoodie, feeling the cold bite at his fingers. his phone somewhat heated both his hands, but it sure wasn’t enough.

he gave up. he needed shelter and warmth. his local cafe was closed due to it being sunday. he was in need of a cup of hot chocolate, but it just wasn’t his day. instead, he thought of something else. he started to run, the wind hitting his face as he went along. he made a few turns here and there, and at last, he had reached his destination.

he pulled one of his hands out, and knocked on the door in front of him. a dark-olive brown haired male popped his head out of the opened door. “semi? oh, come in,” the deep voice opened the door a bit wider than before, making a path for the ash blonde to enter through.

”thanks, ushijima,” semi answered as he entered. “what brings you here? it’s almost eight at night,” ushijima inquired of the other, as he looked over to the clock on his wall, ticking. “well...” semi started. “I was out on a walk, and I got too cold. I walked a bit far from my neighborhood, and realized that you lived in this neighborhood. the cafe was closed, so I decided to go to your home, since it was the closest place from where I was at,” semi shrugged, and took a seat on the black velvet sofa.

”anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again, for letting me in. I almost froze out there,” semi smiled, rubbing his nape in embarrassment. “it’s no problem, semi. you’re always welcomed here,” ushijima went over to a small closet, and pulled out a long, rectangular blanket that seemed to be a bit heavy in weight. “what’s that?” semi cocked his head over to the side.

”it’s an electrical blanket. you know, the kind that warms up. I haven’t been able to use it, but it seems that it can do you some good,” he pressed the small silver button, and placed it on the sofa, patiently waiting for it to warm up. “I need to go to the kitchen, would you like some refreshments?”

”sure. can you make some hot chocolate for me please?” semi asked. the other just gave a nod, a gesture which said that he’s on it. while ushijima made his way over to the kitchen, it was decided that semi wanted to wander around the well known home. it had been a while since the ash blonde had visited the other, but it brought him nostalgia just being there. room after room, he explored the familiar nook and crannies of the quite huge home, and avoided the rooms he felt like he didn’t want to explore.

after his little journey around the house, he ended up in the kitchen, and watched as ushijima poured hot milk into a sapphire blue mug. it had what seemed like small depictions of flowers on it. he had assumed it was chinaware, in the form of a mug. he gazed at ushijima intently, watching as he tossed in pieces of chopped chocolate into the mug. dark olive brown eyes wandered over to the other. “ah. I did not notice you were here,” the male began to cut more pieces of chocolate.

semi jumped, he was so invested in what the other was doing, that he didn’t realize the other had just noticed him. “sorry, I was just watching you make the hot chocolate,” semi quickly darted his eyes over to another location, looking at the small ivory towel hanging on a hook. “very well then,” and his attention turned back to the cup of hot chocolate. semi’s eyes went back to watching ushijima create the beverage, now watching the other mix the contents of the mug. it went from a milky white to a warm brown with only three stirs of the silver spoon.

the two were quiet for a bit, and then the older broke the silence. “would you like some whipped cream on top?” ushijima eyed the other. semi nodded, signaling that he wanted some of the sweet creamy goodness with his cup of hot chocolate. ushijima opened his fridge up, and pulled out a red bottle. he held it on top of the hot chocolate, and he pressed the nozzle, whipped cream seeping out of the aluminum bottle. he set the bottle onto the counter, and handed over the cup of hot chocolate to the younger. “here you go. I hope that it’s to your liking.”

semi took the cup of hot chocolate from the other, and blew on it to cool it down. after a bit, he sipped it, and his tastebuds were blessed with goodness. semi hummed in delight. “this is delicious ushijima! you always make hot chocolate the best,” he smiled and continued sipping his hot chocolate, as he made his way back to his original spot on the couch. ushijima followed right after, and took a seat next to semi.

”you should try some of this, you made it especially tasty today,” semi handed ushijima the cup of tan liquid, and ushijima’s response was to take it. he sipped the beverage, and semi’s eyes went wide. ‘indirect kiss!’ he thought out loud. he clapped his hands to his mouth, and found that the other stared at him. “I, uh...” semi’s face turned peach colored, he had no idea what to say.

to his surprise, ushijima planted a little kiss on top of the ash blonde’s forehead. semi’s face turned a bit darker than before, not being able to register what had just happened. he draped the now warm electric blanket onto both of their laps, and smiled; a thing that the ushijima wakatoshi rarely does, at all.

”now, let’s enjoy this cup of hot chocolate together and watch a movie. shall we?” ushijima looked over at semi.

semi smiled in reply to the older. “we shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking your time to actually read this. I wanted to write an ff for a long time actually, and I wanted to with one of my otp’s, ushisemi. it actually doesn’t have much attention, there’s literally like two ffs of ushisemi on ao3, which was kind of sad to me. I took up the opportunity of writing an ushisemi ff to add to that petite list of ushisemi writing. I hope that this fanfic is enjoyable, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, haha. until then!
> 
> please leave comments, so it helps me improve my writing!!
> 
> — was posted on my amino account, and decided to post it on ao3 too.
> 
> haikyuu!! amino user;; 𝐬𝐞𝐦𝐢.  
> instagram editing user;; kageyamaqt
> 
> edit;; (8/29/2020) — okay I went back to this to read and realized how bad my writing was oml 😭, I wrote this earlier this year and I’m so sorry for the cringe (?) you experienced... n e ways i’ll plug in my twt here —> (@eitaslove)


End file.
